Be Happy
by Roxy Tag
Summary: Be happy, he told her. What if Bella had listened to Edward's voice that night? What if Juliet went back to Paris? But what complications would arise, when and if Romeo came back? [eventually EdwardBella]
1. Be Happy

Hey there.

Okay, so this is my first fanfiction, so please be nice. XDD

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my ideas. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Don't sue, yada yada. The first italic line is directly from New Moon.

Oh, and Kiwi says hello. :D

* * *

_And then I heard his voice. Clear as ever, smooth as velvet. _

"Be Happy," he told me.

I welcomed the beautiful sound. But why was I hearing it? The current situation offered no imminent danger, though I suppose just being this close to a werewolf wasn't terribly smart. On second thought he...I sighed inwardly...Edward...was not warning me this time. "Be happy," he said.

I looked at Jacob, watching me. Clearly my thoughts had betrayed me.

"Him again huh?" Jake smiled weakly, and it amazed me how much he understood. Wait. Wrong word. Other people understood: Jessica, Mike, even my dad knew why I was upset. But Jake knew how to handle it. What to say. When to say it. I studied his features. "Be happy." I heard again.

Maybe there was something to be found in Jacob Black. I already felt for him more than I thought I ever could. Maybe, even if the hole never left, the edges could heal. As different and incomparable as this love would be, it would be love all the same. And Edward seemed to want it for me.

Maybe I could move past my zombie stage, into the arms of, just barely more than a friend. Two people mattered to me right now. Two and only two. Edward and Jacob. If both wanted this for me, maybe I should go with it. I would never "let go" or "get over" Edward, that much was certain. But maybe I could find a new place in my heart, and put Jacob there.

I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. It was warm. No surprise there. And just as I had figured the edges of the hole burned...but, to my surprise, not to any serious extent. Itched was more the word. I knew it was there...but it didn't pain me. Jacob smiled in surprise. "I had a great time tonight," he ventured. I agreed heartily and let myself out of the car. The voice in my head laughed sadly, and I had never been more confused in my life. But the damage...or perhaps repair, had been done. The plan was laid, and I got to work on a new place in my heart. A smaller one maybe, but a gap that needed filling, nonetheless.

I lay in bed and stared up at the ceiling, considering all that had happened. I had been using Jacob to cheer me up, this was more or less the same. Edward seemed to want it for me. I kept telling myself that. Edward wants this for you Bella...Edward wants this for yo-...My musings were interrupted by several little taps on the window.

I looked up...and there was Jacob. I sat up and forced a smile. I wasn't ready for this yet. It was a little too much, just a little too soon... "Hey Bella," he said.

"Hello Jake," I said sleepily. Then I made a show of finding my clock and checking the time. "It's past one! What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep," he shrugged. We sat in silence and I could tell by the way his brow was knitted and his teeth set that if he wasn't lying about his reason for coming, there was another reason beyond it.

"What's really wrong Jake?" I eyed him with a mixture of suspicion and concern, laying my hand on his gently. He glanced down at it and sighed.

"What did you mean by that kiss?" His voice was low...small. He sounded scared, and I knew that the question had taken a lot of effort. After a while I still hadn't answered and he started up again. "Cause I mean, in the theater you said...and then just now...well not just now but." I nodded. "I know your not over Cullen yet." His voice was sulky. I wondered if I should try to explain.

It was only fair.

"Why don't you come in Jake?" I asked wearily, opening the window a little bit further. After a few minutes he was seated opposite me on the bed, the hole making itself known again. I sighed, and started to try to explain. "You see, the thing is..." my voice trailed off as he took my hand, rubbing the back of it with his thumb. The touch was nice. My pulse didn't exactly quicken, but I was more aware of it...whether it was because it was stronger, or because I thought it should quicken, I couldn't be sure. But I could definitely see myself falling into this faster than I thought possible.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Your right, I'm not over Cullen," I began. His face fell and frowned. I touched his chin so he would look back up at me. "Listen Jake. I'm not over Edward. I doubt I will ever be completely over Edward. But that doesn't mean I don't..." I struggled with the word and decided it was best not to try to say it yet. "I care for you a lot Jacob Black. More than you can know."

He seemed apprehensive. "But what you said...at the theaters...I...Bella..."

"I know Jake." I said, not about to try to explain the voice inside my head. "Just believe me when I tell you there's no one I would rather be with right now than you." He cocked an eyebrow. "Okay, okay. Almost no one." I smiled grimly.

He dropped my hand and set his teeth again. "Can I kiss you, Bella?" he petitioned. The hole was more than present now, and I struggled with it, knowing that if the tiniest bit of emotion showed, he would see it. "Be happy..." the voice pressed again, pleading this time. Sad, reluctant, and yet pressing me. The hole shrunk back and so did my reluctance. I offered a small nod.

He leaned in and pressed his lips softly to mine. When he pulled back, he seemed to be searching my face for a reaction. I offered nothing, unsure of how I felt myself. I need time to figure out how I should feel... "Happy...happy" I could almost see Edward in my head, his honey-colored eyes several shades darker, his head hanging... To have Jake here, in my room, where I had passed so many nights with my Edward... I forged a look of worry. "Jacob, I think I hear my dad, you'd better go."

He nodded quickly and was soon gone.

I lay in my bed staring at the ceiling again. How did I feel? "Happy." the voice reminded me. "Be happy."

That night I dreamt. I was still in the woods. Still looking for Edward. But I wasn't panicking, it was okay. I was upset that I couldn't find him, but Jacob was with me and it was okay. He held my hand and was reluctant to participate in the search, but went along with it anyways, not trying to convince me to turn back.

Though it seemed that every time I got close a voice would come from behind this tree or just beyond that boulder...but every time I got there, the voice would fade to a whisper, telling me to stop looking...to be happy.

I would turn around and Jacob would be standing in the same place he was before I ran off after the voice. His features were quizzical but accepting. And I woke up in peace.

For the next few days, the hole itched...but the pain was gone. And whenever I doubted, Edward was with me to urge me on, his voice quieter and rather away each time. And part of me was afraid to lose him. But the screams that came from that part of me were drowned. The faded away with Jake's apprehension.

Everyone seemed happy with my decision. The voice in my head had been appeased. My father was ecstatic, and my former friends spoke to me again. I spent every moment I could down at LaPush. I felt like a twelve year old with her first crush. And everything was perfect for two weeks solid. Ont the Monday of the third week, I awoke to a rare, sunny day in Forks. Monday changed everything.


	2. Destroyed

A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed my first chapter! YOU. ARE. LOVED!

Also, a special shout out goes to my favorite author, Kiwi. This story wouldn't be

possible with out her and you should defiantly check out her work too!

(She should be on my favorites list...emphasis on the _should_ part. XD)

I woke up with a strange anxiety. I couldn't explain it. Something big was going to happen today and I had a gut feeling it wouldn't be good. I slid into a pair of faded blue jeans and a baby blue sweater before heading out. I skipped breakfast, the tight feeling in my gut had left me without an appetite.

I looked forward to seeing Jake. He always made me feel better. I checked my watch as I approached the bench where he had asked me to meet him. I was early. Really early. Jake wouldn't be here for a good half hour. I gazed out at the beach from the overlook. I loved this bench. We had spent so many afternoons on this cliff. Well, at least it felt that way, it had, after all, only been a few weeks.

I heard something coming from the forest. I got up and started to go towards the sound which I instantly pegged as Jake's voice. "No! I can't just leave and not tell her anything." I froze. Leave? What was he talking about?

"I have to talk to her first!...Well, I don't know! But I have to say _something_!...No, of course not the truth, I wouldn't want to upset her..." I took a step back. No.

This wasn't happening. Not again. Jacob wouldn't...He HAD to be talking about someone else. There HAD to be more to the situation. "I know you can't understand what I have with Bella but..." he stopped and sighed. "I'll take care of it okay?...I know, I know..." He said his goodbyes and hung up his phone.

As he stood there, leaning against the trees, his head drooped. "God, I hope she doesn't hate me." I decided it would be easier if he didn't think I had over heard him. I went back to my seat and tried to appear nonchalant.

It was only because I knew what was going to happen that I could see past his smile. I couldn't believe what was happening.

"Hey Bells." I tried not to grimace at the nickname.

"Hey Jake. How are you?" I was as collected as I could make myself be, which, me being me, wasn't very much. He saw right through me.

"I'm fine. Are you?" This time I actually managed a pretty decent response.

"I'm fine. What do you have planned for today?" I grinned. He had gotten really good and pulling off all kinds of little surprises.

"Um...actually I have some news." I crumbled. I had almost convinced myself I had misunderstood. The look on his face told me that this wasn't something light. I braced for the worst.

"I have to leave for a little bit." he averted his eyes from mine, focusing instead on my hand, rubbing it lightly with his thumb as he was in the habit of doing.

"Oh?" my voice cracked. "Where are you going? Will you be back soon?" I struggled to blink away the tears that threatened to fall as he said that he couldn't tell me where he was going and that he wasn't sure when he'd be back or if he would at all.

"When do you leave?" I queried.

"Now...I'm really sorry Bells, I'll be back the second I can...But I can't promise it'll be anytime soon."

"I understand," I muttered, even though I had no idea what I had possibly done to deserve this.

He cupped my cheek in his hand and kissed me gently, muttering goodbye into my hair. He had taken all of three steps away from me when he turned back around. "Do me a favor, Bella."

"What is it Jacob?" I couldn't imagine what he could possibly want from me. I had given him everything I could...apparently it hadn't been enough. What did he want now?

"Be safe. Okay? Don't do anything stupid...Don't fall into the ocean or anything." He managed a weak smile.

Something inside me died. The hole came back. All of my carefully built walls came crashing down. My breath hitched in my throat. I doubled over. I had lost Edward and now Jacob. Deep love, light love, all of it gone. My mascara ruined my sweater as I sobbed.

Jacob ran over and put an arm around me. "Whats wrong? What did I say?" he sounded hurt but I didn't care right then. I struggled out of his warm embrace and ran into the forest. I tripped and fell, continuing to cry as the pain surged through me. Fire and ice ripping through my chest, tearing it open. The oh-so-perfectly-stitched seems came apart as memories of both Edward and Jacob ran through my mind.

Somewhere far away a short pixie-like girl opened her eyes, and gasped. She fumbled through her pocket, and yanked out a small, silver phone. She flipped it open, and clumsily dialed her brother's familiar number. After hearing the phone ring several times, she finally heard the sound she was waiting for.

"Hello?" An alluring male voice replied.

"Edward, I just had a vision." The stunned, pained tone of her voice scared him, and his own voice shook as he asked what was wrong. He hadn't heard her like this in a really long time."Bella's hurt. I saw her in the forest, sobbing. Somethings very, _very_ wrong, Edward."

The beautiful boy set his teeth and ran out the door at a frightening speed.


	3. Selfish

Hey again you guys! Okay, a couple of you said that my chapters needed to be longer, so I'm gonna try to work on that. Seriously I love all of y'all who reviewed my first couple of chapters, and I'll get around to reading your stuff ASAP! Also if you haven't read anything by Don Kiwi Cullen you definitely should!

Oh and this chapter is in Edwards POV btw, and there are a couple of mild little profanities. Just a heads up.

end author's note

I gripped the steering wheel so tight that, if possible, my knuckles where even whiter. How could she be hurt again? I sighed and concentrated on figuring out a way to find her and get her help without anyone seeing me. I soon gave up, however, realizing that it was practically impossible since I didn't know anything about the situation. Dammit! I told her to stay out of the woods!

Along the way Alice tipped me that Bella was probably in LaPush somewhere. What the heck was she doing there! She promised me she wouldn't do anything stupid and yet she was not only in the woods, but in woods stalked by dogs.

I drove along the edge of the forest in a mustard colored jeep, not wishing to be recognized, looking for any sign of Bella that I could find. I winced. Bella. I chuckled humorlessly at the fact that just _thinking_ her name could still sting so much...and after all this time soon.

_Snap out of it! _I commanded myself. S_he's probably moved on by now. You need to get over this. She's safer this way. Her safety is the most important thing. DONT BE SELFISH! _I told myself everything I had told myself everyday since I walked away from her. Not that any of them ever made the pain go away. No words, no matter how true, could make me miss her less.

My phone rang and pulled me out of my musings. In a second I had it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hey." Alice's voice quivered.

"Your vision changed." It wasn't a question.

"Victoria."

I sighed and closed my eyes in acceptance, nodding as if she could see me. "Okay Alice."

"You'd better call back soon," she demanded. "And please, be careful"

"I will."

Just then I saw Jacob Black sitting on the edge of a cliff where there was a break in the woods. He looked pretty upset. I slammed on the breaks. Parking the jeep, I got out of the car and stalked over to him.

"Where's Bella?" I demanded. He reeled, but quickly recomposed himself and stood up.

"Why do you care, you leech? After what you did to her you have no right to know!" I set my jaw and let a low growl come from my throat. Apparently he was stupid enough to think that I had growled because I didn't have an eloquent enough response. He continued in a calm voice, smiling darkly. "But in the long wrong, I guess everything worked out perfectly. You realized you couldn't control yourself enough not to snap."

"You're right, I left for her safety. I _loved_ her enough to know she was _safer_ with a _human_."

My words hit home, Jacob paled. "I can control myself perfectly well." he said through clenched teeth.

"Oh yeah?" I smiled, "You don't look so calm just now." I gestured at his tightly closed fists and they shook even more. "Where. Is. She?" I asked again, drawing out every word.

"She said something about some meadow. I told her I had to leave for a while. Apparently I said something that reminded her of you, she's been crying and gasping. I agree she's safer without you. But she's been completely broken since you've been gone."

I exhaled slowly, taking it all in. I started to go back to my car, but the stopped. "Where were you going by the way?"

"What is it to you?"

"Just tell me Jacob."

"The female vampire is on the move again. In Alaska, but coming back this way. My pack and I are going to try and stop her." I nodded.

"Thank you for your help, Jacob Black."

"I'm not trying to help you. I love Bella too."

"I know..."

I drove off towards the meadow. Parking a long way off, I decided to walk the rest of the way. I hoped there was still a chance that I could help somehow without her seeing me, or getting involved at all. Though considering th nature of the problem, I knew it really wasn't possible.

I should have been driving away from the meadow. I should have been going in the opposite direction. Why was I putting myself in a situation where we would both get hurt. But as the meadow came into view, so did Bella. My Bella. Crying because I wasn't holding her.

I hadn't been in this much pain since my death. If that really was why she was crying, if that was what was hurting her, I would give in. I would be selfish. It would make us both happy. Was I really stupid enough to think that I could stay away forever? Victoria was after her, and the dog had little to no self control at all. She would be safer in my arms. In constant danger, but safer. But I would wait until I was sure. After all, she might just be upset over Jacob.


	4. What light through yonder winow breaks?

Okay, second update of the day! I'm trying something new. Well, new for me. I haven't seen it anywhere thought I'm sure it's probably been done. Anyways, the bold parts are in Edward's POV, the rest is in Bellas.

I paced in the meadow, trying to clear my head. I opened my mouth and then closed it.

**I ran my fingers through my hair, "She speaks and yet says nothing, what of that?" I quoted.**

"Why?! Why did Jacob have to leave. What did I do to deserve this?!" I sobbed. Reaching the end of the meadow I turned and headed back the other way. Back and forth, back and forth, as I detailed the last few weeks. The pain worsened with every word, and yet, I felt lighter.

**It _was_ about Black. She wasn't missing me. She had gotten over me and now she was upset because she thought the DOG was breaking up with her! My heart sank and I leaned against a tree trunk. "I guess she doesn't need me. I should have know. Human emotions change. Dogs lie." I told myself.**

I looked up at the sky, as if talking to God. "Why?! Wasn't it enough to take _him_ from me?"

**I perked up at this. "Him? If she meant Jacob, would she have stressed _him_?" I thought. Was there hope after all?**

"Didn't you see?" my voice broke and lowered to a whisper. "Couldn't you see that losing him was already to much for me?...Didn't I suffer enough after losing Eh-..." she sighed. "Edward." Forcing myself to say the name took a tremendous amount of effort, and it brought back the hole. A fresh wave of pain over took me and I clutched my chest, doubling over. I fell on my knees as silent sobs wracked my body.

"**Bella..." I muttered in shock under my breath. "What have I done to you?" Apparently my voice wasn't low enough. **

"**Who's there?" her voice quivered.**

"**I shouldn't be here." I thought, "She safer without me." But it was too late. I had heard too much. Seen too much.**

**"Who's there?" she asked again. I stepped out of the shadows.**

"**By name, I know not how to tell thee who I am, as it seems painful to thee." I paraphrased solemnly.**

"Edward? Edward Cullen?" Fresh tears streamed down my cheeks. I wanted to run to him. Touch him. Kiss him. Hold him. Make sure he was solid. I had dreamed this moment so many times, only to wake and have my hopes shattered. I shook my head and my knees buckled. I started to fall over, but before I could hit the ground he had caught me.

**I held her close; one arm around her waist and the other holding her head to my chest.**

"**Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike."**

"**You're here." she muttered it over and over. "I can't believe you're here."**

"**I'm here Bella. I swear I will never leave you again. Never." There was silence for a long, long time. She ran her hand up and down my back, through my hair. **

"**What do you swear by, Edward? The moon?"**

"**Swear by the moon? Never."**

"**Are you scared your love will prove likewise variable?"**

"**It won't." I relaxed my hold around so that I could look at her face. "I've missed you so much."**

**She gripped my waist tighter and leaned her head back against my chest. **

"**I've missed you too. I can't believe you're back. I thought you would never come back," she sniffled. This time a pulled away completely, holding her by her arms, just underneath her shoulders.**

"**Did you honestly believe me when I said I didn't want you?!" She nodded sadly. I ran the backs of my fingers up and down her cheeks, over and over. "Bella..." I sighed. "I left for _you_. You really would be safer without me around."**

"**Physically, maybe. And that is a huge maybe." she smiled grimly. "I died the day you left, Edward."She shook her head.**

"**So did I, Bella. So did I."**

"**But you won't leave again?"**

"**Never. I thought I had said that already." **

He looked hurt, and I could tell by the pain in his eyes that my question had bothered him. "It would be nice to here you say it again."

"I love you Bella Swan. I will never leave you side again." I felt whole; the gap hadn't heeled, it felt more like it had never existed in the first place. I was in Edward's arms again and everything was right with the world. I felt like I could fly.

I couldn't believe I had let myself think I could feel this way with Jacob. I grimaced. He would be hurt by this. But I couldn't be upset about that yet. Edward was here. The sun came out from behind a cloud and he glittered and shone like a thousand diamonds. He pulled away and pressed his cold lips gently to mine.

We stood that way, holing each other, for a long time. When it was dark, I went home. I forged an upset look and told my dad Jake had broken up with me. He seemed concerned.

"I just wanna go to be now, okay?"

"Alright Bells."

Poor Charlie, he probably felt so bad for me. I climbed the stairs to at a time, and Edward was waiting for me on my bed. I sat on his lap, and fell asleep with my head against his chest. Pain, sadness, grief. The words didn't exist. I had no idea how things would work out, but I really didn't care. Edward was back. Edward was back and everything was perfect.


	5. Explinations

Hey everyone, sorry it's been so long since my last update. You know how it is, school, chores, all that nonsense. Anyways, this chapter is all in Bella's POV, okay? And keep in mind. Things aren't always as they seem.

* * *

When my eyes opened the next morning, they were looking straight into Edward's. "Morning, Beautiful." he said. I looked at the clock. It was blank. I turned to him quizzically. He brushed my bangs from my face. "I unplugged it. I didn't want you to have to wake up to that annoying buzzing." he grinned.

I rolled my eyes and he sat me up holding me to him, his arms around my waist. I yawned and rubbed my eyes. "I...um...yeah." I yawned again.

"Human moment?" he smirked. I smiled as he set me on my feet. I grabbed me toiletries from my dresser and set of for the bathroom. After a quick shower I reentered my room to find him looking out the window. "Charlie just left."

"Alright." I said. He left the room to let me get dressed. I slipped into a pair of jeans and a turtle neck and went downstairs to find him sitting at a table set with a pink place mat, a rose, and a bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch, my favorite.

"Breakfast time for the human." he said, smiling proudly. My heart swelled. I was so incredibly lucky to have him. So thankful that he had come back to me. It was all so unbelievable. I shook my head at his adorable antics and sat down to eat.

The whole time he just smiled at me. Smiled as if...well, as if he was feeling the same way I was. I mused over that thought, and I guess my expression betrayed me. "What are you thinking?" he asked. I swirled the milk in my bowl. "That maybe you're as happy to be back as I am to have you back." I followed the little sugar particles as the floated in the dish.

"I can guarantee you that I am." He said, tilting my chin up with two fingers. "If not more so." He ran the back of his fingers along my jawline, his eyes never leaving mine.

When I got home from school that day, I ran into the house, intent on getting to my room. Half of me wanted to make sure that Edward was still there. I almost ran over Charlie in the process. "Hi!" I said hurriedly, smiling far to wide.

"Are you alright Bells?" he seemed concerned.

"I'm fine Charlie. Why wouldn't I be?" He seemed really confused, thrown off. Then it clicked. Jacob broke up with me yesterday. I had been in zombie stage for months and months and then Jake cheered me up. Now we were broken up. I should be depressed.

"Oh...right." I said, understanding. "It's really no big deal. Me and Jake just decided that we were just better off friends." I smiled and nodded. He seemed to accept my excuse. "Preheat the oven for me? I wanna get my English paper finished before dinner." I tried not to run over the stairs.

After dinner I started on dessert. Charlie had brought home an apple pie, and I was scooping ice cream onto it. "Bella." My dad seemed startled. "Are you sure you're okay?" he walked over to me.

"Yeah Charlie." I turned to face him. "Why?" He was looking at me like I had grown a second head.

"You were humming." As if that explained everything. I shook my head, confused.

"Bells, last time that song came on, you doubled over as if you'd been shot." Again, reality sank in. I decided the less I lied to my father the better.

"Maybe I haven't exactly told you everything." He crossed his arms over his chest, his face serious.

"Okay. So tell me." I bit my lip and braced for fireworks.

"Edward's back." He backed up a few steps.

"I see." He ran a hand through his hair. The daze cleared faster than I had expected. "And this makes you _happy_? The guy has been gone for _months_ . You were completely _broken_ Bella. Now he's back, and you're _happy_? Just going to take him back with open arms? Is this why you broke up with Jacob?" He wasn't exactly yelling, but his voice had risen considerably.

"Dad, it's not like that. It was all a huge misunderstanding."

"Really?" I wasn't a question. It was a challenge.

"He...Well...What happened was..." The impatience was written clearly on Charlie's face.

"He had cancer." Immediately, my father's expression softened, his eyes widening slightly.

"I see."

"He thought if he told me he had moved on, I would follow suit. He was worried that if I knew he was going to die, I'd never get over it."

"Hmmm..." He nodded solemnly. "Why is he back then?"

"Apparently the cancer's disappeared. He said the doctors couldn't explain it. There is still a chance that it could come back, but he wanted to be here. He loves me Charlie." The word startled him.

"If he loved you, he'd have told you the truth."

"Had he done that, and actually died, do you think I would have ever moved on?" I watched his face as his expression changed, most likely remembering my behavior over the last few months. He shook his head.

"Where has he been this whole time?" he asked, instead of responding.

"In LA. Getting treatment."

"And now?"

"He's here. It seems they never did sell the house. He's not sure if the rest of the family is moving back with him though. They're sort of settled."

"So he's back for good?" He seemed bothered, but I don't think he could actually find anything to object to.

"Yes."

"Be careful, Bella. Be careful." he warned me. I put the ice cream back in the freezer and placed the scoop in the sink. Giving Charlie his plate, I kissed him on the cheek.

"I will." I said. And went up stairs.

I sighed, collapsing into Edwards arms. He held me, combing out my hair with his hand. Then he chuckled. "I can't believe you came up with that all on your own."

"Come up with what?" my mind had been totally blank. I was so tired. Just happy to be with Edward. Happy the day was almost over.

"A reason why I had left." I sat up a little and smiled.

"I couldn't very well tell him the truth, could I?" He laughed as I fell against him. He got up and handed me my toiletries.

"Go." he said.

I did as he asked, and then crawled into bed. He stood in the center of the room. "You won't leave." I said; half statement, half question. He came and sat next to me as I drifted into sleep.

"Never."


	6. Authors Note

Alright you guys, sorry if you were expecting an update. I've been sooo busy. I apologize for how long it's been since I last updated. You can expect two if not three updates tonight. TGIF! Later ya'll!

Ps. Your reviews are the gasoline in the car that is my story writing capabilities. It's lame I know, but you get my point!


End file.
